


At Ease

by garrrter



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ficlet, I think that’s worth mentioning too, M/M, Messy writing bc I wrote this at 3am, Sleepy drunk Gino, alchol mention, nothing too extreme though, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrrter/pseuds/garrrter
Summary: He tried to convince himself that all the things that led up to this moment were just a series of enjoyable coincidences.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	At Ease

It was a coincidence.

He tried to convince himself that all the things that led up to this moment were just a series of enjoyable coincidences.

Ginoza curled up against him, comfortably resting his head on his chest as his arms draped lazily around him, face flushed in all shades of red. Sugo could feel the warmth rise from his neck up to his crown, the itch in his fingertips on the other's back, unsure if he should wrap his arms around him in an embrace.

A part of him was yelling desperately to wrap his arms around, get closer to him and trace a tender line from his lower back up to his nape. Stroke his soft black hair and rest his hand on top in a soft spoken confession.

Even if he had drank, he was too aware of his own actions and thoughts.

He refrained from doing those things, settling to rest one of his hands on his shoulder. He silently stared at the rise and fall with each breath, closed eyes in tranquil sleep.

With a resigned sigh, he looked up to the ceiling. His mind racing with all the things he wanted to say and do to let the man in his arms know how much he meant to him. 

His rapid heartbeat stumbled over the words in his mind.

He dared to move his hand higher, feeling the trimmed hair at the base of his neck. A soft caress with his fingers.

The strands of black hair were slowly getting longer each day, he thought he had imagined Ginoza saying he had been wanting to grow out his hair for a while. That had been last night's conversation.

Sugo's fingers moved carefully, carding tenderly through Ginoza’s hair. He heard a soft mumble and stopped abruptly as he thought he had waken up the other man.

He stayed still for a few seconds, holding his breath as if he had crossed a line.

Ginoza remained asleep, comfortably curled up against the younger enforcer as his arms wrapped around closer to his body. The breath came out in a quiet sigh of relief.

Sugo wanted so much more, but he didn’t know if Ginoza would ever want the same.

The nights they’d spend together over whiskey or brandy, the clinking of the glass against the table as they spoke about whatever case they were working on that day. Sometimes, they’d share a smile. Other times, they’d look pensively at the floor with a frown.

But it was okay as long as they were together.

His hand went back to stroking Ginoza's hair, his thoughts slowly drifting.

A memory came to him, the scent of cold air and pollution in a sunny afternoon, the wind catching between strands of deep black hair that shone golden when hit directly by the sunlight. A soft smile and the gloved hand holding a coffee.

He stood beside Ginoza, his hands on the railing as he looked down to the small patch of green on the ground. 

They stayed in comfortable silence, glass buildings with blinding shines around them.

It was a sort of unspoken trust between them.

It had been a few months after the Kamui incident, somehow they found they could rely on each other.

After that, there were little gestures. Little things they’d do to comfort each other during or after a long shift.

When the two of them are in the paddy wagon, in the dire moments of a murder investigation, their shoulders would meet. Sometimes with their hands closer than necessary. This seemed to slip by to most of the enforcers with them.

Or at least they think they don’t realize.

When they’re divided into groups, their eyes fleetingly meet for a second. A quiet plea in their mind to be with the other. After all, they have lost and lost again every time, if they could protect the other all the time, they’d surely be together on every mission.

During those long nights of working on reports and updating cases, they’d take turns to bring drinks or snacks. Making sure that the other wouldn’t crash or overwork themselves. 

One night, Sugo had been concerned at the stubbornness of the older man to stay overtime, angrily slamming the keyboard as he revised a case. Seeing how words were ineffective, he placed his hand on top of Ginoza's, the virtual sound of keys clicking stopped.

Then he heard a soft sigh, being met with a tired look from Ginoza. He felt his face warm up a little but managed to keep a serious look.

After that, they found that their hands fit perfectly in each other, it was calming and reassuring. A gesture they’d share only when they were alone.

Friends hold hands all of the time, don’t they?

Seeing the current situation, the alcohol in his body slowly wearing off, Sugo lowered one of his hands. 

Finding Ginoza's warm human hand, lazily interlacing his fingers.

The gesture was returned in a light squeeze, the sleeping man now in his arms readjusting himself, face awkwardly smushed into his chest.

This made Sugo smile, a small chuckle with it. He squeezed the hand again, tracing with his eyes the curves of Ginoza's knuckles, tan skin against light skin.

His eyes felt heavy, his head tipping forward as he fought to stay awake.

In the end, they stayed like that. The warmth between their bodies felt much better than a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> no i don’t receive criticism* and yes they are in love. thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> *please do tell me if there are any weird sentences or typos.


End file.
